Europe at War
by falconpilot
Summary: It's like World War 2, but with a totally different scenario. (OC submissions open)


**A/N: OK… If I post one more new story within 3-6 months, someone please shoot me with this 12 gauge. (Hands it over and shoots self again)**

**This is probably by far the most farfetched, politically inaccurate and disturbing fanfics about HTF I have/or anyone else have ever published in this category. If it sucks, don't hesitate to tell me and I will scrap it pronto. (Just to let you know, this was inspired by long hours of history exam reviews and a history documentary.)**

**Yes you read right… I'm accepting OCs for this story. However, it must be related to the story or else it will be simply ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTF, OCs or anything mentioned in here- they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Europe. That landmass that is at the tip of the Eurasian continent, has always been a turbulent location, especially in the early to mid 20th century. After Germany's defeat in the Great War, they were forced to pay reparations and cede territories back to the victories Allies, disband a significant portion of its military, along with paying a 33 billion dollar reparation bill. As Germany could not afford the 33 billion dollars, the government decided to print more money, which ultimately led to hyperinflation rates to skyrocket. With money being so numerous and worthless, citizens found out that the paper bills would be more efficiently used as tinder instead of actually buying firewood.

Although the situation seemed to ease down a little by 1924 and even turned Germany into a state of brief prosperity, the American stock crash changed everything. After the American stock market crash in 1929, nations around the world followed along. Billions of dollars were lost within mere hours. Germany was no exception, and soon followed suit in the cloud of the depression. What little prosperity the fatherland has racked up was all lost within the dark days, with the nation on the verge of total collapse.

Or so that's what people think. By 1933, with 6 million unemployed in Germany, some of the people got tired of traditional politics and were willing to take desperate measures to jump-start the crumbling economy. Standing out of them all were a pair of Flying Squirrels, Splendid and his brother, Splendont. Splendid was the Blue one with the red mask, while his brother was the exact opposite with a blue mask and red fur. Both of them served in the First World war, and had decent experience with politics.

Although visually similar to each other, the two brothers had a different personality and choice of putting the nation up into gear; Splendid was a moderatist that preferred a democratic society and a calmer approach to the issue. His counterpart, Splendont, however, was a hardliner- In other words, he didn't care how he was going to do it, he was going to get it, no matter what the cost. It was a splitting point for the both of them, despite their similarities.

Eventually, the two brothers both managed to field and raise up their own political parties- Splendont formed the National Socialist party, while Splendid formed the Federal Democratic Party. Many other politicians formed their own independent parties.

Eventually the two were both put to the ultimate test at the national elections. At the closing of the votes, Splendont held 46% of the popular vote, while his younger brother, Splendid, held only 44%, while Miscellaneous parties, collectively, only took up 10% of the total ballots. Although there should be a re-election with the least popular choice shelved off in a Democracy in this instance (As no party got over 50%), Splendont anticipated this and had the election rigged for himself. In the end, he got into power without having a re-election.

With Splendont in power, he quickly and collectively pushed the country back into gear. He pushed all of the unemployed into work, in either factories, farms, or whatever jobs that was possibly available, while making the government purchase all of their services and goods, regardless if they are needed or not. As a result, the economy skyrocketed, with national GDP increasing by 210% within 2 years.. All of the other nations in Europe simply watched in astonishment of his achievements.

By 1935, Splendont took a turn for trouble, as he began to re-arm Germany's armed forces, directly violating the Allied treaty of the limited size of the armed forces. He eventually took back the Rhineland, which was demilitarized after the First World War. He eventually moved in and annexed Austria, Czechoslovakia and demanded further more German speaking territories, threatening with war if demands are not met.

In March 17, 1939, Splendont made the move to demand for the Free city of Danzig, a Polish city which separated Germany from East Prussia, one of its territories. When Poland and the Allies refused, he threatened them with War and began mobilization of the armed forces. However, due to unknown circumstances, Splendont unexpectedly died on the 1st of April (Otherwise known as April Fools day.) While people are still debating over what caused his death, a desperate Splendid quickly took over as the body government to thwart a military conflict. He ordered the mobilized troops around the Polish border to stand down, while he shelved out what remained of his bigger brother's political party to prevent any further political incidents. Everyone was relieved, as an all out war was avoided.

Splendid won the Nobel Peace Prize the following year, and his reputation skyrocketed for preventing an outbreak of war. Although Danzig was still a Polish city, Splendid and the Polish leader, decided to make the city a Free city, where both countries would tend and maintain for it. Everyone in Europe was overjoyed at this sudden turn in fate, as it seemed like Europe was going to enter into a new era of peace and prosperity.

Or at least that's so what people thought. Unknowingly to the people in Europe, the new leader of the Soviet Union, The Tiger General, secretly began to mobilize the Soviet Armed Forces in order to conquest Europe into the Greater Soviet Republic. Seeing Germany demobilize was a rallying point for this plan, as the defences in Eastern and Central Europe was plain insecure. With almost 20 million men massed at the borders of the Western Soviet Union, the Dictator was ready to assimilate Europe entirely into his own command…

* * *

**Well? Is this story too farfetched, crappy or whatever? Please review.**

**PM submissions only, and must be related to the story directly, or else it won't be accepted. Remember, this is WW2 era, so some events may play out totally different in comparison to the modern day equivalent.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Appearance:**

**Affiliation: (Germany/Allies [Allies include America, UK, France, etc. Note: Germany and the Allies are cooperative in this story, but Germany is independent of the Allies.])**

**Service Branch: (Ground Forces/Air Forces)**

**Rank:**

**Others:**

**Warning: Under no circumstances will I take in Flippy Sues, as it simply ruins the whole atmosphere of the story. Have a safe, carefree day, readers.**


End file.
